


Le Prince et l'Otage

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prince and Knight AU, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Le jeune Suzaku Kururugi, 11 ans, avait été capturé par Britannia, ou plutôt offert à Britannia, maintenu par des soldats alors que l'homme qui venait de trahir sa famille parlait avec les généraux, changeant le cours des choses selon son propre agenda et ses plans. Il ne revit plus jamais sa famille après ça. Et il sut juste qu'il venait d'être offert au pays ennemi comme cadeau. Comme poids pour forcer Genbu Kururugi à la réédition. Il ne sut pas si ça avait marché ou si cela avait finit en bain de sang. Il ne sut jamais si son sacrifice en avait valu la peine.Car sa vie était à Pendragon, au cœur de Britannia, désormais.Car il n'était qu"un cadeau offert au onzième prince, l'enfant en disgrâce de l'empereur.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 11





	Le Prince et l'Otage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Code Geass n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Il avait pleuré pendant des heures, son cœur d'enfant gonflé d'angoisse devant le sort cruel qu'il avait vécu. Alors que l'invasion du Japon avait plongé sa famille dans l'angoisse, son père vint à mourir. Et le vieil Kirihara l'avait offert à Britannia en gage de paix après la défaite de leur pays.Il avait été attiré dans un piège, ayant suivi le vieil homme avec confiance, aveuglement. L'homme lui avait proposé d'aider son père, de protéger son pays et de mettre fin à la guerre qui traînait depuis des mois.

_Il avait été trop naïf. Il avait été trop crédule. Il n'avait vu aucune raison de se méfier de cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Et il avait été manipulé comme l'enfant plein d'espoir qu'il était. La trahison n'en avait été que plus douloureuse. Cela avait été un piège dans lequel seul un enfant aurait pu tomber._

Il ne s'était pas méfié. Il faisait confiance à ce vieil homme qui protégeait sa cousine, et qui conseillait les maisons de Kyoto. _Pourquoi se serait-il méfié?_ Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps et n'avait aucune raison de pas croire à ses promesses et ses paroles. Personne ne savait qu'il était allé avec lui. Et cela s’avéra être une immense erreur. De sa part. Car il n'était pas avec un ami, avec un allié. Mais avec un traître. Un homme qui ne voulait que gagner du temps, dans l'espoir de protéger son pays en faisant une fausse reddition et en sacrifiant l'enfant du premier ministre pour donner l'illusion d'une capitulation.

_Quand il préparait naturellement une riposte avec la résistance qu'il avait créée dans le dos de tout le monde._

_Quand il avait préparé des plans tordus qu'il n'avait partagé qu'avec certaines des maisons de Tokyo._

Et donc Suzaku avait été capturé par Britannia, ou plutôt offert à Britannia, maintenu par des soldats alors que l'homme qui venait de le trahir parlait avec les généraux, changeant le cours des choses selon son propre agenda et ses plans. Il ne revit plus jamais sa famille après ça. Et il sut juste qu'il venait d'être offert au pays ennemi comme cadeau. Comme poids pour forcer Genbu Kururugi à la réédition.

_Il ne sut pas si ça avait marché ou si cela avait finit en bain de sang._

_Il ne sut jamais si son sacrifice en avait valu la peine_.

Et ça le tortura pendant longtemps, de ne pas savoir et de rester dans le noir. Sa vie venait de changer radicalement et elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Il venait d'être arraché à tout ce qui lui était familier, sans aucune pitié.

On ne le voyait déjà plus comme un enfant mais comme un trophée qui serait ramené à Pendragon, la capitale de Britannia. Il n'était plus qu'un cadeau pour la famille royale et serait offert à l'un des princes ou à l'une des princesses. Comme un animal de compagnie serait offert par l'empereur à un de ses enfants.

* * *

On le prit en photo et on le filma mais on ne l’amena pas devant les yeux de sa famille. Il ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé pendant des semaines. Pas avant d'être arrivé à Pendragon, car c'était là qu'il serait envoyé, lui avait-on dit. Pour le reste de son existence, il appartenait à Britannia. Peu importait ce qu'il disait, voulait ou espérait. Peu importait ses larmes ou son désespoir, personne ne s'en souciait et personne ne le voyait comme un être humain. Un trophée, un animal et un sous-homme. Rien de plus. Et ça faisait m al d'être rabaissé comme ça. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir sa famille et reprendre sa vie d'avant. Mais il ne pouvait que réaliser que sa vie d'enfant japonais libre était terminée. Il était désormais un esclave de Britannia. Et il ne reverrait peut-être jamais son pays et les siens.

Les soldats l'avait jeté dans un camion fermé où il avait crié, pleuré, frappé les parois de ses petits poings, terrorisé de ne pas savoir son destin. Il n'avait que 11 ans et il avait tellement peur et ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Et il était terrifié. Tellement terrorisé que des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues encore arrondies par l'enfance. Il demandait pitié, il demandait des informations, il suppliait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait demander pour sa liberté mais il espérait un peu de pitié.

_«Boucles-là» disaient certains soldats, le frappant ou lui jetant de l'eau à la figure pour le faire taire._

_«Sale Numéro» disaient d'autres, se moquant de lui comme si il était une bête de cirque. «Tu n'as plus aucun droit dans ce monde.» Et après ça, ils firent comme si ils n'existaient pas ou lui parlaient comme à un chien._

_«Arrêtes de chialer, ça ne changera pas» hurla l'homme qui s'occupait de lui._

_«Si tu pleures encore, je vais te cogner!» avait-il dit, après plusieurs fois, exaspéré._

_«Sale Onze» était l'insulte qu'il entendait le plus. Et qui le blessait le plus._

Quand il protestait qu'il était japonais, un coup l'envoyait au sol, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit assez forte pour qu'il cesse de protester et reste silencieux, prostré sur lui-même. Il eut à peine de quoi boire ou de quoi manger pendant son voyage pour se rendre dans sa future prison. La faim et la soif le rendaient faible et il n'avait plus la force de protester ou de lutter alors il cessa de résister. Il n'était qu'un enfant impuissant à se défendre contre un pays qui venait de broyer le sien en quelques semaines. Et il avait perdu espoir et envie de lutter contre une machine qui broyait pays et gens aussi cruellement.

_A quoi bon se battre? Sa vie d'avant était déjà terminé. Autant bien se comporter et on ne lui ferait pas de mal non? Peut-être qu'il arriverait à survire et à trouver une solution pour surmonter son malheur._

Un soldat se pencha sur lui, le jaugeant comme si il était un trophée ou un animal à vendre sur le marché «Un cadeau pour l'empereur? Pas terrible. A la limite, il pourrait être un serviteur ou un page. Les numéros exotiques, ça plaisait aux princesses et aux nobles.»

Suzaku ravala ses protestations. _Il n'était pas un animal. Il n'était pas une animal._ Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas recevoir un coup de pied.

Son gardien répondit à son collègue, ignorant l'enfant prostré dans un coin «Pour le onzième prince, son père veut lui apprendre quelque chose apparemment. Il semble être trop compatissant envers les numéros. Alors en avoir un comme esclave lui apprendra qu'il est supérieur à eux.

\- Il pue!! Tu parle d'un cadeau. Il va contaminer le prince, dès que le petit est traumatisé. Il faudra vérifier qu'il n'est pas malade.»

Il était traité plus bas que terre, comme une chose. Mais il avait apprit à ne pas protester, pour ne pas se faire cogner encore et pour ne plus avoir mal. Et il se contenta de baisser la tête, même si il avait écouté. _Il était un cadeau pour l'un des prince? Un prince qui était compatissant envers les numéros? Peut-être que ça serait supportable alors? Peut-être qu'il ne souffrirait pas autant qu'il ne le pensait? Non. Il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs._

Il lui sembla qu'il sommeilla pendant une bonne partie du vol vers Britannia, mangeant et buvant à peine, étourdis par la faiblesse dans laquelle ils le maintenaient. Il n'osait pas parler ou se faire remarquer. On lui dit plusieurs fois, avec des tons plus ou moins méprisants «Oublie ton pays petit onze, tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi.»

La rébellion était toujours là, au plus profond de son cœur, mais elle était mêlée d'une horrible résignation. _Que pouvait-il faire contre une machine destructive comme Britannia? Peut-être que accepter son sort serait la meilleur chose à faire non?_ _Ne pas lutter serait la seule solution pour ne pas être puni ou frappé._

* * *

Quand il arriva dans son nouveau pays, il ne ressentait plus rien que de l'épuisement et de la lassitude. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et la peur était noyée dans un tourbillon de fatigue. Il tenait à peine débout, et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Enchaîné comme un animal, il fut traîné dans le palais de Pendragon, de nuit, et jeté dans un cachot, loin des regards. Là il fut abandonné pendant des heures, ou plutôt plusieurs jours, dans des guenilles sales et déchirées par endroit.

Il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, il avait terriblement peur et se sentait horriblement seul. Les souvenirs heureux de chez lui se mêlaient à ceux, plus horribles, de la guerre. Il repensa au sanctuaire de sa famille, à sa famille, au champs de tournesols. Et à son bonheur qui lui avait été cruellement arraché. Il resta recroquevillé dans un coin, brisé et terrifié. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir sa famille et ses amis. Il voulait revoir sa maison et les champs de tournesols. Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne comprenait pas.

_Pourquoi Britannia avait attaqué son pays? Son père parlait de négociations non? Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il été traité comme ça? Pourquoi le doyen de la maison de Kyoto avait trahi sa famille en le livrant comme un cadeau à Britannia. Et qu'est-ce qui était arrivé aux siens? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien?_

C'était dans l'accord, il l'avait entendu. Alors oui ils allaient bien normalement. Enfin il ne le saurait peut-être jamais, ou au mieux pas avant des années. Pas avant qu'il ne soit adulte, pas avant qu'il ne lui soit permit de retourner chez lui, même pour un simple voyage ou une visite. Peut-être que si il se montrait obéissant et fidèle, ça serait possible? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. C'était un pari difficile à prendre. Faire tout ce qu'ILS voulaient dans l'espoir d'avoir la permission de revoir son pays et sa maison, sans savoir ce qui l'attendrait là-bas.

Il était tellement épuisé, le corps lourds et l'esprit embrumé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il ne savait pas ce que ce pays cruel allait lui imposer, quelle serait sa vie quand ils décideraient quoi faire avec lui.

_Offert à un prince. Le onzième si il se souvenait bien de ce qu'avaient dit les soldats. Mais qui était ce prince? Quel âge avait-il? Et cela semblait être une punition, mais pourquoi? Il ne savait même pas le nom de ce prince. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de la famille royale de Britannia._

Un soir ils se saisirent de lui et il fut laisser avec des serviteurs qui le lavèrent, lui changèrent ses vêtements et lui coupèrent les cheveux. Et lui remirent des menottes, sans aucune pitié. Le soldat qui le gardait depuis le début lui saisit les cheveux et siffla «Tu es prêt à être offert au prince. comportes toi bien ou tu seras sévèrement puni. On ne te pardonnera aucune erreur et tu seras sévèrement puni au moindre écart. Pigé?»

Suzaku hocha la tête, brisé et résigné. _Comme si il avait le choix._ Il ne l'avait pas et ne l'aurait jamais _. Il n'était plus qu'une chose._ _ **Un cadeau. Rien de plus**_ _._ Et il ne voulait plus souffrir. Alors il allait devoir se comporter.

* * *

«Puisque tu renies mes méthodes Lelouch, ainsi que les traditions de Britannia, je t'offre un numéro comme chevalier personnel. Il n'est pas formé mais ce sera organisé par Jeremiah, qui s'est porté volontaire pour entraîner ton serviteur.» déclara l'empereur, alors qu'on poussait un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain et qu'on le forçait à genoux devant le onzième prince. «Un numéro inutile pour un fils inutile.»

Lelouch sentit la nausée lui serrer la gorge. Ce garçon avait son âge, c'était le fils du premier ministre japonais, arraché à sa famille et à son pays pour être son serviteur, enlevé à tout ce qu'il avait connu et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Il était pâle, dans ses habits typiquement britanniques, ses cheveux avaient été coupés et il avait des menottes aux poignets. Il devait être terrifié et perdu dans un pays qui le méprisait et le voyait comme inférieur.

_Un Prisonnier. Un Otage. Non pire que ça: un Numéro comme on les appelait chez lui. Arraché à son pays, à sa famille. Rien qu'un outil pour une nation dominatrice et raciste comme Britannia. Et on lui avait offert pour l'humilier._

Lelouch ravala ce qu'il brûlait de dire. Il devait garder un visage neutre et fermé, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Ou ça pourrait mal finir pour lui ou pour le jeune captif qui ne semblait pas avoir eu d'émotions positives depuis un moment. Il avait l'air de lutter contre la peur et ses yeux étaient rougis. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il était responsable de la vie de la personne à genoux devant lui. Si il refusait, qui sait ce que son père pouvait faire à ce garçon? Il avait certainement assez souffert et Lelouch n'allait pas laisser l'empereur le blesser davantage.

Les rires retentirent autour d'eux, se moquant du ''cadeau'' autant que du prince qui restait pourtant impassible. Le petit japonais vit les poings du jeune prince se serrer de colère face à cette situation douloureuse et difficile, humiliante même. Mais le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'incliner devant son père, ravalant sa colère, son mépris et son dégoût de l'homme «Je vous remercie père. Je ne gâcherais pas ce présent. Je suis sûre que Jeremiah en fera un puissant combattant et un pilote d'exception. Et je ne vous décevrais pas.

\- Si tu veux gagner le respect, débrouilles toi. Tu mériterais de tout perdre mais en mémoire de ta mère, je te laisse une chance de remonter l'échelle. Je te mets à l'épreuve et tu n'auras pas le droit à une troisième chance.»

 _Jouer au père qui pardonnait et qui ne faisait que mettre à l'épreuve?_ Lelouch n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Il savait que tout n'était que calcul. Pour se donner une image et pour le ridiculiser en public quand il le menaçait en privé. Il n'était que le onzième prince, il n'avait aucun support. Il n'en aurait jamais. Il sentait que son père espérait qu'il échoue. Et bien, il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

 _ **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne.**_ Mais il ne répondit pas cela, se contentant de dire d'une voix respectueuse et contrôlée «Je ne vous décevrais pas Père» _**C'est pour Nunnally C'est pour Nunnally. Il nous séparera si je le mets en colère et je ne peux me permettre cela.**_ Il se tourna vers son captif. Il ne lui demanda pas son nom maintenant, ou son père pourrait lui ordonner de lui en donner un. Comme on nomme un chien...et ça il refusait. C'était un être humain.

Les yeux verts posés sur lui étaient plein de larmes, comme si les émotions avaient finalement emporté l'entêtement de son futur chevalier. L'enfant de son âge avait peur et comprenait à peine les phrases alambiqués de la cour de Britannia. Mais il devait en comprendre assez pour sentir le mépris et la haine autour d'eux, et pour réaliser sa nouvelle situation: _Offert comme un animal, comme un cadeau, comme si il n'avait aucune liberté ou aucun respect._

Lelouch secoua la tête «détachez le, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit.» ordonna-t-il aux gardes, utilisant le peu de pouvoir que son père lui avait laissé après le scandale à la fin du printemps.

Il devait rester digne et ferme en public, ne pas montrer ses faiblesse ou ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il ne devait pas montrer émotions ou pitié envers les autres. Il jouait tellement sous les yeux de toute la cour. Et il avait trop perdu. Son père ne lui pardonnerait aucune erreur et lui ferait payer la moindre faute. Il devait être irréprochable pendant plusieurs mois avant que la pression sur lui ne retombe.

Quand le petit japonais se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes, ses yeux brumeux posés sur lui. _Comme si il attendait une insulte ou un coup._ Ce qu'il avait du vivre sans cesse ces derniers jours, depuis qu'il avait été arraché sans pitié à son pays natal. Il était muré dans le silence, après avoir sûrement été puni plus d'une fois pour avoir ouvert la bouche.

Lelouch chercha quoi lui dire, pour ne pas paraître cruel mais pour donner le change devant la cour. Non. Il devait attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas le faire en public. Pas de faiblesse ou il le paierait très cher.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, Lelouch entendaient les voix autour d'eux, entendant ce qui se disait de lui et du petit japonais, maintenant que les nobles conservateurs pouvaient parler sans crainte, maintenant que l'impératrice (détestée pour être une roturière) était morte et que les enfants qu'elle avait eu avec l’empereur étaient en disgrâce. C'était la curée alors que le père ignorait la douleur de ses enfants. Et Schneizel n'était pas là pour donner un support à son précieux petit frère. Il était seul face à une foule hostile.

_«Un déchet pour un prince inutile.»_

Lelouch sera les dents. Il ne devait pas prêter attention à ces gens ou à ces personnes jalouses et mesquines qui ne voyaient que la valeur des gens à travers leurs rang dans la société et qui le méprisait parce que sa mère n'était pas une noble mais une femme du peuple, même si elle était une incroyable chevalière et une as du pilotage.

_«L'empereur aurait du se débarrasser des petits bâtard de cette femme. Ca n'aurait pas été une grosse perte.»_

Le plus ''drôle'' était qu'il y avait pensé. Il avait pensé se débarrasser de Nunnally et Lelouch en les envoyant au Japon. Mais le jeune prince et la petite princesse avaient été protégés par leurs aînés qui avaient plaidé leur cause auprès de leur père. Ils étaient finalement restés mais Lelouch était constamment mit à l'épreuve. Combien de temps est-ce que ça allait durer?

_«Un numéro inutile, un déchet, pour un prince déchet!»_

Certains auraient voulu qu'il meure aussi, comme sa mère, il le savait. Mais il préférait faire comme si ne rien n'était. Ca valait mieux. Pour garder une parcelle d'innocence et d'enfance, même si il sentait que ces choses allaient finir par s'effacer, ne laissant qu'un adolescent amer.

_«Oui elle n'était qu'une veuve noire, les assassins auraient du tuer la fille et le fils, au lieu de les rater. Ca nous aurait retirer une épine du pied.»_

_«Ca n'aurait pas été une grosse perte. Ce n'est pas comme si c'étaient les seuls enfants hein.»_

_«Il a déjà tellement de frères et sœurs, quel importance a-t-il? Un de moins, ça ne changerait pas grand chose.»_

Un jour il se vengerait, un jour il leurs montrerait. Mais il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions ou combien ils le blessaient. Schneizel lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il devait afficher un visage neutre et ne pas réagir aux critiques et aux insultes. Et il était déjà devenu doué dans ce domaine. Et commençait à réagir de moins en moins à ces remarques insensibles.

 _«A la place de l'empereur je me débarrasserais de ce bâtard sans intérêt. Quand on sait qui est sa mère, une roturière qui aurait du mourir avant la naissance de ces enfants inutiles, n'était qu'une personne sans lignage et sans intérêt_.»

Encore des mots dits à voix basse, sur son passage, suffisamment fort pour que Lelouch entende ces phrases venimeuses mais pas assez fort pour que l'empereur ne les entende, pas qu'il s'en soucia de toute façon. C'était une punition parfaite selon lui, pour apprendre à son fils à garder son calme sans n'avoir rien pour se défendre si ce n'est son propre courage. Et il devait apprendre à ne plus faire de scandales comme à l'époque de l'attentat quand il était venu pleurnicher pour se voir accorder la justice pour la mort de la défunte impératrice et pour les blessures de sa sœur.

* * *

Lelouch savait qu'il devait retourner dans sa chambre, il était toujours puni, comme depuis pas mal de semaines (il n'avait, selon son père, pas encore mérité de revenir à la cour). Comme si il était un pestiféré. Cela prendrait du temps avant qu'il ne récupère des pouvoirs à la cour. Mais ça allait, il préférait lire et étudier au calme. Il n'était venu ici que pour se voir offrir ce cadeau, une insulte déguisée pour se moquer de sa gentil esse que son père n'appréciait pas. Encore une fois il mangerait seul dans sa chambre. Et ne serait autorisé à voir sa sœur que le week-end prochain. Il devait endurer ça et accepter d'être traité comme ça ou la punition durerait plus longtemps.

_Enfin seul?_

_Plus maintenant._

_Allait-il devoir travailler pour améliorer la vie de cette personne qui dépendait maintenant de lui?_ Au moins il ne serait pas seul, il pourrait avoir un allié dans cette situation, si son père ne le retournait pas contre lui en le manipulant contre lui. Il devrait l'avertir de la vrai nature de certains membres de sa famille et de ce qui se cachaient derrière leurs sourires et leurs promesses. Personne dans sa fratrie n'était digne de confiance. **Sauf Nunnally.** Même Euphy cachait ses intentions réelles derrière sa bonté, ses sourires et ses promesses. Personne dans sa famille n'était totalement désintéressés. Il devrait vraiment prévenir son nouveau...camarade (?) avant qu'il ne croit les mensonges de l'empereur. Et ne devienne son ennemi parce qu'il aurait cru ces fausses promesses.

«Viens avec moi. Ca suffit pour ce soit hein? Éloignons nous de ces mauvaises langues. Je suis fatigué de les entendre parler pour ne rien dire.»

L'autre lui emboîta le pas, résigné, tête basse mais jetant des coups d’œil vers les gardes, comme si il cherchait une ouverture dans leur surveillance.

Le prince décida de lui épargner d'être battu, de le protéger d'une punition qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si la tentative de fuite arrivait à un tel moment. «N'essaie pas de te sauver ils te blesseraient et je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi» prévint Lelouch, ne voulant pas que le jeune garçon fasse une erreur terrible dès le premier soir et soit puni, rossé pour sa tentative de fuite. Et que lui soit forcé de regarder. «Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir plusieurs os cassés non? Ou d'être privé de nourriture pendant des jours n'est-ce pas?»

Il croisa le regard vert confus mais l'autre refusa de parler, regardant alors à nouveau le sol. Mais il cessa de regarder autour de lui, comme résigné à son douloureux sort. Comme si il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. _Comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si être brutalisé était normale. Comme si il avait comprit où était sa place et comment on le voyait. Et qu'il ne voyait pas (plus) l’intérêt de se débattre. Comme si il acceptait son destin._

Lelouch sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait terriblement pitié de lui. Ce garçon, arraché à son pays sans aucune pitié, et jeté en pâture à une cour cruelle, offert comme un animal à un prince ''ennemi''. Il devrait le rassurer dès qu'ils seraient seuls et que personne ne pourrait les écouter. Ce garçon méritait de l'honnêteté et au moins le jeune prince savait qu'il traiterait bien son futur chevalier, contrairement à certains membres de sa famille.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du onzième prince, l'endroit où ils allaient passer les prochaines heures, les prochains jours. «On vous apportera à manger tout à l'heure votre altesse.» dit l'un d'eux d'une voix douce. Jeremiah s'arrangeait toujours pour améliorer le quotidien de son jeune protégé de la meilleure façon qui soit et avait bien compris le silence et le regard de son prince. Il n'allait rien dire de la douleur du jeune garçon avec le numéro qui venait de lui être offert. Après tout, son jeune maître avait bon cœur. _Trop bon cœur_. Et il n'était pas surpris de le voir prêt à protéger ce garçon de son âge, qui était seul et sans défense dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien. «L’entraînement de votre chevalier commencera lundi prochain. Il a une semaine pour se reposer , pour connaître le château, et pour que vous lui appreniez les règles.

\- Très bien.»

Et les gardes partirent, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux en laissant les deux garçons seuls.

* * *

Lelouch se tourna vers son futur chevalier qui ne parlait toujours pas «quel est ton nom? Je ne peux pas t'appeler toi pour toujours. C'est terriblement irrespectueux. Et tu n'es pas un chien.

\- ...Ils ont dit...que je n'avais plus d'identité. Que je devais l'oublier ou ils me puniraient. Et que vous m'en donnerez une de votre choix.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont dit. Et j'aimerais les voir tenter de te toucher sans ma permission» il roula des yeux «Tu verras qu'ils disent beaucoup de choses absurdes et sans intérêts. Je n'ai aucune envie de suivre toute les règles comme un petit soldat ou un robot. Et j'espère que tu feras de même.

\- ...

\- Tu es le fils du premier ministre non? Genbu Kururugi. j'ai donc ton nom de famille. Maintenant j'aimerais ton prénom. Nous avons le même âge non? Ca sera plus acceptable pour nous deux.

\- ....pourquoi?

\- Parce que je veux t'appeler par ton nom. Et je ne veux pas t'enlever plus que ce que mon pays t'as déjà prit. Tu mérite de conserver ton identité.

\- Ils ont dit que vous alliez m'en donner un. Vous allez avoir des ennuis si vous ne le faites pas.

\- Et je ne m'en soucie pas, je ne peux pas décevoir mon père davantage de toute façon et ça ne m'intéresse pas de me faire bien voir pour un détail comme ça. Je veux t’appeler par le nom que ta famille t'a donné. Je veux te traiter en être humain. Tu es ta propre personne. Et tu as ton propre nom.

\- ...Suzaku. Je m'appelle Suzaku.

\- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile non?» il eut un grand sourire «Et moi tu as du entendre mais c'est Lelouch. Tu peux m’appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes seul.

\- J'aurais des ennuis si on m'entend.

\- Fais comme tu veux dans ce cas.

\- Oui prince Lelouch.»

Au fond de son cœur, Suzaku se sentit profondément soulagé. Comme si on avait retiré un poids de son cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, il oublia son chagrin écrasant et son désespoir. Il oublia sa peur.

_Et il pensa que servir Lelouch Vi Britannia ne serait peut-être pas si terrible._

_Peut-être que sa vie ne serait pas si atroce qu'il ne le craignait._

_Peut-être qu'il ne souffrirait pas autant qu'il ne l'envisageait._

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant Lelouch, durant une cérémonie faisant officiellement de lui le chevalier personnel du prince, il savait qu'il n'avait fait que les bons choix en faisant confiance à son ami et en refusant de tomber dans les pièges de la cour. Et alors qu'il faisait un baisemain au jeune royal qu'il avait juré de servir, il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas ce choix et ne s'en éloignerait jamais.

_Qu'importe les mots dits à son encontre ou à celle de Lelouch._

_Qu'importe les fausses rumeurs dites sur eux._

_Qu'importe ce qu'on pensait d'eux._

_Ils étaient un duo imbattable, ensemble contre le reste du monde, et c'était tout ce qui comptait._

_Il protégerait son prince, que ça soit contre ses ennemis ou contre sa famille, quitte à mourir pour l'adolescent qui faisait déjà battre son cœur._

**_FIN_ **


End file.
